Futuro Esposo
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Chuuya tenía doce años cuando lo conoció y de solo recordar las primeras palabras que le dijo el moreno, le daban unas tremendas ganas de estrellar la estúpida cara de Dazai contra una pared.
1. Chapter 1

Futuro Esposo

Chuuya tenía doce años cuando lo conoció y de solo recordar las primeras palabras que le dijo el moreno, le daban unas tremendas ganas de estrellar la estúpida cara de Dazai contra una pared.

Todo comenzó cuando estaba acompañado a un Akutagawa de diez años a su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela, que casualmente era la misma escuela del pelirrojo, y como la señora Akutagawa no podía dejarlo, el pelirrojo se ofreció (corrección, Kouyou-nee lo ofreció como voluntario) a mostrarle el recorrido que tenía que tomar el pelinegro para que no se perdiera en la ciudad.

Así que ese día se levantaron temprano, se alistaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la estación más cercana del metro y tomaron el tren, hasta ahí todo parecía ser normal, pero luego, en la siguiente estación se subió un chico de la misma edad de Chuuya, acompañado de un pequeño niño de pelo blanco.

Ambos se sentaron al lado de Chuuya y Akutagawa, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que ambos llevaban el uniforme de su colegio. Al parecer el chico de pelo blanco también lo noto, ya que miraba constantemente por el rabillo del ojo a Akutagawa, y por supuesto Akutagawa también lo noto, porque le dio una mirada asesina al chico y en un tono molesto le pregunto;

-¿Qué?

El chico, obviamente al ser descubierto salto de sorpresa y entre tartamudeos y un evidente sonrojo logro articular.

-Y-yo sol-lo quería sa-saber en qué gra-grado vas…

-En quinto.- respondió fríamente Akugawa, pero al ver como el peliblanco se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista, avergonzado, suspiro y tratando que su tono no sonara frio, le pregunto.- ¿Y tú?

-Tercero…

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Soy Akutagawa Ryunosuke por cierto.- dijo de repente el azabache. Chuuya se sorprendió, Aku nunca intentaba comenzar una conversación, y menos con un extraño.

-Nakajima Atsushi.- ahora el chico sonrió, haciendo que las mejillas de Akutagawa por una extraña razón se sonrojaran.- ¿Es tú hermano?- pregunto tímidamente el niño mientras miraba a Chuuya.

-No, es mi vecino de afrente.

-Nakahara Chuuya.- respondió el pelirrojo, el chico de pelo blanco (Atsushi, se recordó) le dio una sonrisa vacilante y miro a su izquierda. Chuuya siguió su mirada y se encontró con el acompañante del peliblanco, quien había estado en silencio viendo toda la interacción y que ahora miraba con una extraña sonrisa a Chuuya- ¿Y tú eres?

La sonrisa del extraño se ensancho más. Chuuya podía jurar que había un brillo burlón en esos ojos marrones.

-Tu futuro esposo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que has oído, mon peti, algún día seré tu esposo.- respondió como si estuviera hablando del clima. Se levantó de su asiento y posiciono al frente del asiento de Chuuya, ignorando olímpicamente el tartamudeo de Atsushi que le pedía que se sentara de nuevo. El pelirrojo también se levantó, con toda la intención de matar al idiota que se autoproclamaba su futuro esposo, pero fue detenido cuando el moreno le puso un dedo en sus labios.- Te advierto Chuuya~, mis predicciones nunca se equivocan.

-¡Muérete!

Y así fue como Chuuya noqueo (por primera, pero no por última vez) a quien sería su esposo diez años después.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Qué lees Atsushi-kun?- pregunto desinteresado Dazai, sentado en la banca que estaba junto a la salida del instituto. Se encontraba aburrido de esperar a Chuuya y Akutagawa, quienes tenía que reunirse con Tachihara por un proyecto (la verdad, solamente se tenía que reunir Chuuya, pero el pelinegro se les metió porque en la biblioteca también se encontraba Gin y aunque Akutagawa no lo admitiera, quería ver como se relacionaba Gin con su amiga, una rubia que iba en el mismo curso del pelinegro)

-Una revista que me pasó Kyodo.- al ver la mirada interesada del moreno, el peliblanco continuo.- Me comento que hay una sección especial en donde dice como amar un Tauro, y como yo soy uno, me dio curiosidad ver lo que dice.

Dazai hizo un sonido afirmativo, mostrando que había escuchado pero que luego de oír la palabra "Tauro" había dejado de prestar atención. Atsushi suspiro, conocía a Dazai desde pequeño y sabía que esas cosas no le interesaban, hasta el punto de no saber que su novio también era un Tauro.

 _-Espera…-_ el foco se le había encendido al peliblanco.

-Dazai-san.- el moreno lo miro.- ¿Sabía que Nakahara-san también es Tauro?

De pronto la revista ya no se encontraba en sus manos, si no las del moreno, quien ojeaba la revista hasta encontrar una sección que tenía de título **"Guía práctica para amar a Tauro"** en color rosa chillón.

 _-Interesante…-_ pensó el moreno- _Tal vez aquí encuentre algo para molestar a Chuuya más tarde…_

Así que sin importarle el horrible color rosado y los corazones en todos lados, prosiguió con su lectura.

 **Tauro no es que sea muy sencillito en las cuestiones amorosas. Por eso vamos a arrojar claridad al asunto…**

…bla, bla, bla, bla…. A Dazai no le interesaba la introducción y se fue directo al punto uno.

 **1\. ¿Qué quiere tauro?**

 **Tauro quiere seguridad, sensualidad y estabilidad. Esto es: disfrutar de los placeres mundanos, tener una casa cómoda y que en su vida reine la paz y la serenidad.**

 **2\. ¿Cómo demuestra su amor?**

 **Físicamente, sobre todo. Tauro te abraza y te come a besos. No suele dar discursos trascendentales, dramáticos o etéreos sobre su amor o el tuyo.**

Dazai rio internamente al leer ese punto, aunque era verdad que Chuuya demostraba su amor físicamente, no era precisamente con abrazos y besos, si no con golpes y patadas.

 **3\. ¿Eres compatible con tauro?**

 _-Obvio._

 **Si cambias más que una veleta, al estilo de géminis o acuario, no. Tauro es constante y suele combinar mejor con otros signos de tierra y con los de agua.**

 **A menudo se siente muy atraído por los signos de fuego, pero… ¡bah! Esto sólo suele ocurrirle cuando es víctima de la implacable fiebre lujuriosa. Ay, las hormonas…**

-Atasuki-kun.- llamo Dazai al peliblanco.- Si nací en el 9 de Mayo ¿Qué signo seria?

-Mmmm…seria Géminis.

-Ya veo…-murmuro en respuesta el moreno.

-¿Pasa algo Dazai-san?

-Nop~ -respondió alegremente el moreno- Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.- al adolecente le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda, por alguna razón, aunque Dazai estuviera sonriendo, el ambiente al su alrededor se sentía tenso.- Oye Atsushi, dime, ¿Cuáles son los signos de fuego?- pregunto de pronto el moreno, sacando al peliblanco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ha?- pregunto confundido Atsushi, pero al ver que Dazai lo miraba intensamente, respondió luego de hacer memoria- Los elementos de fuego son Aries, Leo y Sagitario.

-Ya… ¿Y conocemos a alguien que sea de esos signos?

-No que yo recuerde… ¡Ha! Tachihara-san es Leo.- recordó el peliblanco. Atsushi se perdió del intenso brillo en los ojos marrones de Dazai, pero no así de su intensa aura asesina. -¿Te-te encuentras bien Dazai-san?

-Por supuesto Atsushi-kun –siguió sonriendo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas…?

-Po-por nada…

 **4\. ¿Cómo llegar al corazón de tauro?**

 **La vía más rápida es llegando antes a su paladar. ¡Oh, cielos! Cómo sucumbe a las delicias de la gastronomía…**

 _-Rayos.-_ Fue el primer pensamiento de Dazai, recordando que tenía prohibido acercarse a la cocina por estar jugando con un chichillo cuando tenía siete años.

 **Pero, aun así, tienes que echarle paciencia, porque es de los que abren su corazón muuuuuy despacio.**

 _-Sí, lo se.-_ pensó Dazai, recordando que el pelirrojo no acepto sus sentimientos por el hasta hace menos de seis meses.

 **5\. ¿Qué enciende a Tauro?**

 _Si… ¿Qué enciende a Chuuya~?_

 **Para provocar el deseo de tauro, la sensualidad es la clave. Un masajito especial, caricias tiernas a la luz de las velas, música suave… Todo muy simple y predominando el buen gusto.**

 _-No era mucho, pero igualmente era una información interesante…_

 **6\. El secreto mejor guardado de Tauro**

Pff, Dazai sabía todos los secretos de Chuuya. Por ejemplo, sabía que cuando pequeño, soñaba con ser un animago (y claro, también por esa razón que para su quinto cumpleaños Dazai le había regalado una cola y orejas de gato, que el pelirrojo rechazo, pero que aun así estaban guardadas con seguro en una caja debajo de su cama.)

 **Tauro es una fiera insaciable en la cama, pero esto no lo sabrás hasta que Tauro confíe en ti lo suficiente. Es decir, va para largo…**

 _-He esperado seis años…_

 **7\. Lo que habrás de evitar a toda costa**

 **Tauro es celoso. Cualquier cosita que pueda amenazar la seguridad y la estabilidad que tanto persigue, lo pone en guardia. Por eso, evita provocar sus celos deliberadamente o darle una de cal y otra de arena a la hora de seducirle.**

 **Tauro captará que eres inestable. Y así, no vale la pena luchar por ti.**

 _-Mmm… ¿Eso quiere decir que si valgo la pena para Chuuya?-_ se preguntó internamente el castaño, ya que si no fuera porque el pelirrojo se puso celoso, lo más probable es que aun seguirían siendo amigos.

Dazai decidió no pensar mucho en eso y siguió con el paso ocho.

 **8\. ¿Cómo comunicarte con tauro?**

 **Tauro es un signo fijo. Una vez que ha tomado una decisión, la mantiene. De acuerdo, es un cabezota de cuidado. ¿Y qué?**

Dazai asintió en acuerdo.

 _-Sí, aun no acepta que se va a casar conmigo cuando cumpla veintidós años_

 **No rompas su paz provocando discusiones acerca de lo que tiene claro. En lugar de eso, muestra respeto por lo que él piensa y, después, le das tu opinión.**

 _-¿Ni siquiera cuando es obvio que aun tomando leche ya no va a crecer ni un centímetro más?_

 **9\. ¿Cómo conectar profundamente con tauro?**

 **Tauro es sensual. Ama los placeres corporales y está conectado con la madre Tierra. Le gusta vivir el momento presente. Para lograr un vínculo profundo con este signo, aprende a vivir el aquí y el ahora.**

 _-¿Placeres corporales?...Interesante._

Dazai iba seguir leyendo, pero cuando sintió a Atsushi levantándose de su sitio, alzo la mirada y vio que Chuuya y Akutagawa caminaban a su dirección.

Así que el castaño guardo la revista y camino a su encuentro.

* * *

Se encontraban esperando el tren, Dazai aprovecho que Chuuya estaba hablando con los niños para poder leer tranquilamente el punto diez.

 **10\. ¿Cómo perdurar al lado de tauro?**

 **A Tauro no le gusta cambiar de amor como quien cambia de ropa interior. Si has llegado a su corazón, ahí estarás indefinidamente.**

 _-¿Incluso si soy un poco inestable?_

 **Tauro es feliz con las alegrías cotidianas, con las aventuras hogareñas, con la rutina. Pero no creas que es porque le gusta aburrirse. Es que tauro tiene la capacidad de percibir y disfrutar los detalles que hacen que cada día sea distinto.**

 **Con el amor, igual. En una relación de años continúa descubriendo detalles y saboreando experiencias. El amor no es una rutina, sino una planta que, nutrida por la tierra, va creciendo lentamente. Cada vez es más alta, más fuerte, más bella.**

Cuando termino de leer el artículo, sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

-Oye ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado, mirando a la nada o vas a subir al puto tren de una buenas vez?

Dazai levanta la mirada y vio que Chuuya estaba adentro del tren, interponiéndose entre las puertas que trataban de cerrarse. Sonriendo, el moreno por fin entro al tren.

-Gracias.- fue apenas un susurro, sin embargo Dazai sabía por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su pareja que lo había escuchado.

A esa hora el tren estaba lleno, así que no fue hasta después de pasar la tercera estación que pudieron encontrar dos asientos libres, lo cuales fueron ocupados por Chuuya y Atsushi, dejando a Dazai y a Akutagawa parados afrente de ellos.

-Hey, Akutagawa-kun.-llamo el castaño a pelinegro. Ryoonosuke levanto un ceja, pero igualmente se acercó al moreno, quien estaba hablando en susurros- Devuélvele esta revista a Atsushi-kun de mi parte.- el chico asintió- Pero luego de leer el artículo de la página 37.- el chico asintió nuevamente, incluso sin saber a qué se refería el castaño.

Después de esta conversación, Dazai se dedicó a mirar las casas y los edificios por la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando también miraba discretamente al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba explicándole al peliblanco las diferencia de sabor de un vino con respecto a la temperatura.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación en la cual tenían que bajar Dazai y Atsushi, el moreno en vez de bajar empujo a Akutagawa fuera del tren, haciendo que chocara con Atsushi.

-¡¿Dazai-san?!- preguntaron a la vez ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Akutagawa-kun~ si no te declaras ahora, a tu tauro se lo puede llevar un leo~.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren y partiera, dejando ambos jóvenes sumamente sonrojados.

En el tren, Chuuya miraba fijamente a Dazai.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño de forma inocente mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso.

-¿Eso?

Dazai pudo ver como una vena apareció en la frente del pelirrojo.

-Eso.-repitió con los dientes apretados- Tirar a Akutagawa.

-Pero Chuuya ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto el castaño, aun sonriendo inocentemente- Yo solo le di un empujo a la dirección correcta.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, claramente enojado.

-Algún día te matare.

-Sí, sí, sigue con tus delirios~

Ignorando la mirada mal humorada del pelirrojo, el castaño tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

* * *

En la siguiente estación (en la que tenían que bajar Chuuya y Akugawara) se bajaron a Dazai y Chuuya, aun tomados de la mano.

-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza?- pregunto el pelirrojo después de caminar unos metros en silencio.

-No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chuuya miro al frente, tratando de no tartamudear.

-S-solo pregunto…estas actuando raro…

Siguieron caminado en silencio.

-¿Actuando raro…?- Chuuya no lo estaba mirando, pero sabía por el tono de voz, que el castaño se encontraba divertido por el término que usó.- Chuuya… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me iba a casar contigo? Cuando teníamos doce años…

El pelirrojo se sonrojo.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? –Pregunto, bajando la mirada- Yo ya pensé que a esta altura ya te habías olvidado de esa loca idea.

-Hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo se detuvo y miro a Dazai, tratando de buscar en sus ojos algo que lo delatara, que le hiciera ver que el castaño solo estaba bromeando, pero no vio nada.

-Hablaba enserio Chuuya.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto- Según lo que dices, aún faltan cinco años. Mucho puede cambiar.

-Sip, totalmente seguro. Tan seguro como puedo estar de que tú ya no crecerás más.

-¡Bastardo!-grito mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Que contradictorio Chuuya- murmuro con un poco de dolor el moreno- ¿Seguro que no estás en tus días?

Chuuya iba a responderle con otro golpe, pero Dazai fue más rápido, inmovilizo el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja y lo atrajo hacia él, buscando hambriento los labios del pelirrojo, quien correspondió gustoso.

Mientras se besaban, Dazai pensó que no le importaba lo que dijera el maldito artículo, ni le interesaba que un Leo tuviera más compatibilidad con el perchero que el mismo, no le importaba, tenía a Chuuya entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Fin del Capitulo Dos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Es una mañana clara, el sol aún no se asoma por el horizonte, pero eso no evita que sus rayos comiencen a teñir el cielo de un color rojo.

Mientras camina por las calles desiertas, Dazai piensa que no hay mejor día para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se encamina al edificio donde actualmente vivía Chuuya, era un buen edificio, se encontraba cerca de la universidad y Chuuya solo tenía que compartir gastos comunes con un chico que al igual que él iba a la universidad, era un buen tipo, muy agradable y muy trabajador.

Entro al departamento (con la copia de la llave que hizo clandestinamente hace unos meses) y rápidamente se encamina a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Lo encontró acostado boca abajo, con la mano derecha rozando suelo y roncando suavemente mientras un hilo de saliva cae de su boca abierta.

A Dazai nunca le deja de sorprender la forma en que duerme Chuuya, cuando está despierto, es todo elegancia y educación (cuando no está el para molestarlo) pero cuando duerme es tan distinto, tan poco elegante que le da una inmensas ganas de sacarles fotos y luego chantajearlo con ellas.

Pero rápidamente se negó hacer eso, hoy ya tiene un plan y tiene que ejecutarlo antes del que el compañero de Chuuya se despierte para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Así que se acerca silenciosamente a la cama y toma la mano derecha de Chuuya, con un rotulador negro le hace una línea horizontal, simulando ser un anillo en el dedo anular, arriba de la línea escribe su nombre.

Riendo, Dazai se separa de la cama y toma el celular de su perchero, escribe el pin (bastante fácil y predecible) y desactiva la alarma, luego sale del cuarto y comienza a tararear una canción desconocida.

* * *

Chuuya se despertó al medio día, cuando sintió a su compañero entrar y dar un portazo (la verdad ya había estado consiente hace media hora, cuando los rayos del sol se filtraba por su ventana, pero el sueño había sido más fuerte y volvió a dormir)

Sintió como su compañero entro en su cuarto.

-Chuuya ¿Sabes dónde está mi cargador? No lo encuentro.

-¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa?- murmuro mientras se removía en la cama, preguntándose si era mejor levantarse o volver a dormir.-… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las una y media.

A Chuuya le costó procesar la información, pero cuando lo hizo salto de la cama y busco a tientas su celular, viendo efectivamente que eran las 13:30 pm.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras buscaba su ropa y su sombrero, cuando encontró todo, se encamino rápidamente al baño, casi atropellando a su compañero.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Es sábado…no tienes nada que hacer hoy.

-Tengo que encontrarme con Anee-san a las dos. –logro escuchar el muchacho antes de que el pequeño pelirrojo desapareciera en el baño. Aceptando la respuesta, el muchacho se encamino a su habitación, luego le preguntaría a su compañero por la marca que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Oh, Dazai, es extraño verte en mi clase, sobre todo cuando no cursas literatura.- comento Oda mientras revisaba los exámenes pendientes.

-Que tal Odasaku.- saludo risueño el moreno mientras hacia una extraña danza.

Oda miro a Dazai con una ceja alzada, por alguna razón encontraba que el moreno estaba extrañamente feliz.

-¿Paso algo?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió en tono inocente, pero por su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos era claro que si había pasado algo.

-Actúas raro.- comento mientras escribía la nota del último examen.

Dazai no respondió, espero que el hombre mayor terminara de poner la última nota. Cuando lo hizo, el moreno ya estaba saltando de nuevo, feliz de poder tener toda la atención del hombre y poder contarle su maléfico plan.

Pero no pudo contar nada ya que tocaron tres veces la puerta, Oda murmuro distraídamente un ¨"Pase" mientras buscaba su almuerzo. Dazai simplemente suspiro y se acomodó sobre una mesa de la primera fila.

-¿Qué le prometiste al niño, Odasaku?- pregunto un hombre de lentes que entro en el aula.

-¿Ango? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Oda mientras dejaba de buscar su almuerzo para levantarse de su escritorio y poder saludar apropiadamente a su pareja.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto el más pequeño, frunció el ceño y mostro una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo- Te olvidaste de tu almuerzo.

-Así que allí estaba…

Dazai pudo ver como Odasaku sonrió tiernamente a su pareja mientras tomaba el almuerzo. Tanto Odasaku como Ango no eran de esas personas que demostraban abiertamente su amor, Ango porque sentía vergüenza y Odasaku porque la verdad solo le interesaba mostrar su amor a sus hijos y a Ango. Pero para alguien como Dazai, que a pesar de ser el más joven, podía ver con solo esa sonrisa que Odasaku le dio a Ango y que Ango devolvió, todo el amor que se tenían.

- _Muy pronto. Chuuya solo tiene que aceptar y esto podría ser nuestra realidad_ \- pensó el moreno, consiente que si algún momento Chuuya pasara por su trabajo para dejarle la comida que el no llevo, seria porque el mismo la dejaría a propósito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le prometiste al niño para que estuviera más sonriente de lo normal?... Mira, incluso ahora tiene una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.

Odasaku iba a responder, pero Dazai había sido más rápido.

-Hay Ango~ Lo sabrás solo si te sientas en las piernas de Odasaku~- comento Dazai mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Pudo ver como el de lentes se sonrojaba y miraba a su pareja para que lo salvara de hacer eso, pero Odasaku simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su silla, internamente feliz de estar cerca de su pareja.

Ango con un resoplido se sentó en las piernas del mayor.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ango mientras sentía los brazos de Oda enroscarse en su cintura.

-¡Le he propuesto matrimonio a Chuuya!- exclamo Dazai, deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa que tanto Ango como Oda tenían en su rostro.

-Sabes que en Japón no se puede casar dos hombre ¿Cierto?- pregunto Ango luego de reponerse de su sorpresa inicial.

-¡Que importa!- seguía sonriendo el castaño- ¡Existen muchos países en donde si es posible hacerlo!

Eso callo a Ango.

-¿Y Chuuya ya te respondió?- esta vez pregunto Oda.

-Nop~- murmuro Dazai mientras veía la hora en su celular- Pero debería enterarse en diez segundos más…

 _-¿Enterarse?-_ se preguntaron mentalmente ambos adultos, pero no dijeron nada porque justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Dazai.

-Hola~ ¿Con quién hablo~?

-DAZAI, ESTUPIDO IDIOTA, ¡EXPLICA ESTO! –el pelirrojo gritaba tan fuerte que incluso Dazai tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja.

-¿Qué cosa? No veo nada.

-EL MALDITO DIBUJO QUE TENGO EN EL DEDO ANULA Y QUE MÁS ENCIMA TIENE TU MALDITO NOMBRE EN EL. –Se escuchó como el pelirrojo tomo un respiro antes de continuar- ADEMAS ¿EN QUE PUTO MOMENTO LO HICISTE? ¿Y QUE SIGNIFICA?

-Hay Chuuya~ es tan fácil de descifrar su significado que incluso un perro podría descubrirlo.- comento en un tono de burla el moreno- Bueno cariño, estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que podemos hablar en la estación Yamaguchi a las siete. Bye bye~- y corto, sin importarle el grito de enojo de su novio.

-No sabe que le propusiste matrimonio.- más que una pregunta, era una declaración por parte de Oda después de escuchar esa singular conversación.

-Nop~

-A veces el chico me da pena.- comento Ango mientras suspiraba.

Odasaku asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Dazai simplemente sonrió, consiente que aunque dijeran eso, estaban felices de que por fin pusiera su plan de años en acción.

* * *

Chuuya se encontraba esperando en la estación acordada por Dazai.

El pelirrojo constantemente miraba su teléfono, cambiaba su mirada a su mano derecha (específicamente al dedo anular) y luego miraba a su alrededor. Este proceso se había estado repitiendo hace más de media hora, cuando el moreno estaba retrasado quince minutos de la hora acordada.

Chuuya suspiro, se preguntaba mentalmente porque seguía esperando al moreno, cuando era obvio que el chico no iba a llegar.

-Solo cincos minutos más…si no llega, lo espero en su casa y lo mato, luego me deshago del cadáver…- murmuro para sí mismo, mientras miraba nuevamente su dedo anular. El dibujo ya no se encontraba en su mano (Chuuya había pasado casi una hora tratando de sacar el marcador permanente de su piel). No quería pensar en la insinuación que le hizo Anee-san sobre el significado del dibujo, así que decidió no pensar en eso y catalogarlo como una de las tantas bromas que le hacia Dazai.

El pelirrojo suspiro de nuevo y miro a su alrededor.

No lo vio.

Dazai no iba a llegar.

Con un último suspiro Chuuya se encamino adentro de la estación. No llego a caminar ni un metro cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y lo llevaba a la dirección que él iba pero mucho más rápido.

-¡Hey Dazai! ¿Qué crees que haces?-grito mientras estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el subterráneo.

-Hola Chuuya ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto sonriente el moreno mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la pregunta hecha por el pelirrojo. Chuuya trato de gritarle una respuesta (que contenía muchas palabras feas y que preguntaba porque se había tardado tanto), pero el ruido del metro había hecho que sus palabras se perdieran entre la multitud de sonidos que se encontraban en esa hora, así que el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que callar y seguir siendo arrastrado por el moreno.

No hablaron, Chuuya porque no tenía ganas de pelear con el moreno en el metro, esperaría hasta llegar a su destino y allí le gritaría, y Dazai porque así mantenía el misterio.

Tomaron el tren y ocuparon unos asientos que milagrosamente se encontraban desocupados.

Aunque el plan de Chuuya es esperar hasta llegar a su destino para gritarle a Dazai, eso no significaba que no lo haría sufrir en el camino, así que apretaba fuertemente la mano de Dazai, triturándola, transmitiéndole silenciosamente toda su ira. Era lo menos que merecía el bastardo después de entrar a su departamento, gastarle una broma, y luego dejarlo plantado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, aunque el pelirrojo se sentiría más satisfecho si solo el moreno dejara de sonreír como idiota, ignorando completamente sus huesos rotos.

Chuuya estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no presto atención a su alrededor hasta que Dazai le hablo cerca de su oído.

-Chuuya~ Deberías ser más caballero con las ancianitas, no ves que ellas son muy frágiles~- no entendió a que se refería el castaño, lo único que fue consiente fue de los fuertes brazos de Dazai rodear su cadera, alzarlo y sentarlo en su regazo.- Bella señorita~ aquí hay un asiento libre.

Chuuya movió su mirada en donde unos segundos antes había estado sentado y vio a la persona que se sentó en su lugar, era una ancianita.

-Oh, pero que muchacho más amable.- comento con una frágil voz y una sonrisa, arrugando todavía más su rostro.

-No ha sido nada señorita.- respondió Dazai- Aunque entre nos…- se acercó un poco a la anciana, dando la sensación de privacidad, aunque fue obvio para Chuuya que el castaño armaba todo ese teatro para decir algo avergonzó de el- mi compañero en verdad le encanta estar en mi regazo, así que no es un problema para él.

Ante estas palabras la ancianita miro inquisitivamente al pelirrojo, quien no pudo con la vergüenza y trato de ocultar su sonrojo con el pelo.

-Qué lindo, se comporta como todo un uke.- comento la ancianita con una suave risa.

Chuuya levanto la mirada ¿Uke? ¿Qué diablos era eso?

-Oh sí, es todo un uke…tsundere además.- respondió Dazai. El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendió ¡¿Cómo era posible que el bastardo supiera de lo que hablaba la anciana?!

Así siguió el viaje, con la extraña conversación entre Dazai y la anciana en donde salieron palabras como "Fujoshi", "M-preg", "Seme" y "Shippeo" las cuales Chuuya estaba seguro que si buscaba su significado lo iba a traumar de por vida.

Incluso la ancianita le dio su Facebook a Dazai, diciéndole que si tenía material se lo podía enviar. ¿Por qué una anciana necesitaría Facebook? ¿Y a que material se refería? Eran preguntas que constantemente aparecían en la mente del pelirrojo.

-Tuvo que haber sido muy difícil en su tiempo.- comento en algún momento el moreno.

-Sí, no te lo puedes imaginar. En ese tiempo la gente era tan reservada y prejuiciosa que encontrar material para shippear era muy difícil, aunque yo tuve suerte, mi hermano menor era un uke con tantas ganas de contar lo que le pasaba, así yo me convertí en su confidente.

-¡Genial!

-Sí, si.- sonrió despreocupadamente la ancianita- Y dime muchacho ¿cuándo vas hacerlo?

-¿Hacerlo?- pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

-Ya sabes.- hizo un ademan en el bolsillo izquierdo de Dazai y luego al pelirrojo, quien hace tiempo había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación.

-¡Sorprendente! No me esperaba más de una Fujoshi veterana.

-Me estoy haciendo cada vez más vieja muchacho, oportunidades como estas no pasan todos los días y tengo que aprovecharlas.

-Sí, comprendo. ¿Tiene con qué grabar?- la anciana asintió- Bien, luego me envía el video.- la anciana volvió asentir mientras mostraba que con una mano mostraba su celular y con la otra mano alzaba el pulgar, dándole todo su apoyo.

Dazai sonrió y poniendo su mentón en el hombro del pelirrojo, hablo.

-Hey Chuuya~

-¿Qué pasa bastardo? –pregunto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo.

-Quiero saber cuál es tu respuesta~

-¿Respuesta?- esta vez volteo el rostro para mirar al moreno, quien tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- ¿De qué?

-Hay Chuuya- exclamo dramáticamente- ¿Enserio me estás diciendo que no descubriste algo tan simple? Incluso un perro lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Sabes Dazai? La única razón porque no te estoy pegando es porque aún estamos en el tren.

-Que amable de tu parte~

Chuuya frunció el ceño, claramente enojado.

-Sigues sin responder Chuuya.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse de alguien que siempre usa ese estúpido y feo sombrero…

El pelirrojo no aguanto más, levanto el puño derecho con toda la intención de golpear el feo rostro de Dazai, sin embargo el moreno fue más rápido (como siempre) y detuvo su golpe. Delicadamente abrió su mano y puso en su dedo anular un anillo de oro.

Chuuya miro sorprendido el redondo objeto, luego miro al moreno quien le sonreía de una forma muy poca vista por el pelirrojo.

-Chuuya ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El pelirrojo sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, así que cuando hablo, su voz sonó rara incluso para si mismo

-¿Casarme con el bastardo suicida?

-Sí.

-¿Casarme con el desperdicio de vendaje que eres?

-Sí.

-¿Casarme con el niño que hace nueve años me dijo solo al verme que se convertiría en mi esposo?

-Sí.

-Acepto.

Dazai rio, feliz de escuchar esas palabras. No le importo casi matar a la anciana de un sangrado nasal, o que una multitud de desconocidos había escuchado y posiblemente grabado su propuesta de matrimonio, solo le importo besar los suaves labios de Chuuya con todo el amor que a veces le costaba trasmitir con palabras. Besar los labios del chico que con una sola mirada, lo había enamorado cuando el apenas tenía doce años.

Fin de Capitulo Tres

* * *

 **¡Hola! Se que en un comienzo la historia solo seria un drabble, una historia corta, pero hubieron personas que me pidieron una continuación y lo escribí, y luego estas mismas personas me pidieron que hiciera otra continuación y aquí esta el resultado.**

 **Solo para aclarar, he publicado doble capitulo, porque el capitulo dos se me olvido publicarlo en FanFiction. Espero que les guste.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Dazai no era un niño que acostumbraba dormir muchas horas, así que era normal para el levantarse unos pocos minutos antes del amanecer. Ese día en particular, se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo, sin querer levantarse de la cama.

El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, pero eso no evito ver como sus rayos comenzaban a teñir las nubes de un intenso color rojo.

Era interesante, normalmente las nubes se teñían de un tímido rosado para luego pasar al blanco, no era normal ver ese rojo resplandeciente, tiñendo tanto las nubes como el cielo. Era un extraño amanecer, y por alguna extraña razón que Dazai desconocía, lo encontró hermoso.

Cuando su tutor llamo a la puerta, el moreno recién entonces separo la mirada de la venta y se levantó.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su casa y llamo a la casa de al frente, esperando que su vecino saliera.

Dazai desde pequeño fue un niño extraño, de carácter social y de sonrisa aparentemente inocente, todo adulto que lo conocía no se imaginaba que en verdad Dazai era un niño que no le agradaba estar con la gente.

Por supuesto había unas pocas excepciones, una de ellas era Atsushi Nakajima, Dazai no lo podía considerar un amigo, más bien lo consideraba como el vecino al cual no le molesta su presencia. Así que cuando su tutor le pidió el favor de acompañar al peliblanco en su primer día de clases, el moreno no se negó.

-Hola Atsushi-kun ¿Listo para tu primer día de escuela?- pregunto el moreno cuando vio salir a su vecino. El niño asintió tímidamente, dándole una sonrisa vacilante.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a dirección al metro, sin decir nada más. Dazai no era de las personas que se tomaba la molestia de entablar una conversación si no era necesario, y Atsushi se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para formar una frase coherente sin tartamudear.

Cuando se encontraban esperando el tren, el peliblanco logro formar una frase.

-Da-Dazai-san…-lo llamo el pequeño niño, el moreno lo miro, prestándole atención- ¿Co-como se puede hacer amigos?

El moreno sonrió, divertido que el niño estuviera preocupado de algo tan insignificante como eso.

-Bueno Atsushi-kun, para hacer amigos debes presentarte y luego preguntarle a la persona cosas no tan personales, como cuantos años tiene o como se llama su hermano o hermana, si la persona está interesada en tu amistad, te hablara.

-¡¿Y si no está interesado en ser mi amigo?!

-Pues te ignorara.

Después de esta simple respuesta llego el tren, Dazai y Atsushi rápidamente subieron y buscaron donde sentarse, encontrando dos asientos libres, los cuales rápidamente ocuparon.

Dazai está consiente que no puede cometer ningún intento de suicidio mientras esté a cargo de su vecino, el pobre se podría traumar de por vida, así que mira a su alrededor, buscando algo interesante. No encuentra nada y cambia su mirada al peliblanco, quien desde hace un rato esta tenso y constantemente se encuentra mirando a su lado.

El castaño mira el causante de todo esto y encuentra sentado al lado de Atsushi un niño de pelo negro, con el mismo uniforme que llevan ellos. Dazai ríe internamente, divertido con que su vecino quiera intentar establecer una amistad incluso antes de llegar a la escuela.

Curioso, mira quien está sentado al lado del pelinegro, el chico aún es muy pequeño, por lo que quien lo debe acompañar es su madre o hermano mayor.

Dazai mira, y se queda sin palabras.

Al lado del chico de pelo negro se encuentra un chico de aproximadamente doce años, de cabellos naranjos y ojos azules. El chico en si no es una gran belleza (sus facciones tal vez sean difícil de ver en Japón, pero tampoco es como si fuera imposible), pero hay algo en el que atrae instantáneamente su atención.

Dazai sigue mirando al chico, sin que este se dé cuenta. El pelirrojo está más interesado en ver cómo va ser la reacción de su compañero, al cual le falta poco para decir algo sobre la mirada nada disimulada de Atsushi.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el muchacho de pelo negro cuando finalmente se aburre de fingir que no notaba las miradas que le daba el de pelo blanco.

Atsushi, obviamente al ser descubierto saltó de sorpresa y entre tartamudeos y un evidente sonrojo logro decir.

-Y-yo sol-lo quería sa-saber en qué gra-grado vas…

-En quinto.- respondió fríamente el chico, pero al ver como Atsushi se sonroja y baja la vista, totalmente avergonzado por sus acciones, el chico suspiro y trata (con mucho esfuerzo) que su tono no suene frio.- ¿Y tú?

-Tercero…- murmuro en respuesta el peliblanco.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio. El pelirrojo aun no nota la intensa mirada de Dazai.

-Soy Akutagawa Ryunosuke por cierto.- dijo de repente el azabache. Dazai miro con más atención al chico de ojos azules, quien desde que escucho al azabache pronunciar su nombre, su cara se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa, pasando luego a la diversión.

-Nakajima Atsushi.- escucho el moreno a su vecino, sonrió, consiente de la pregunta que ahora iba hacer Atsushi para seguir con la conversación. -¿Es tú hermano?- pregunto tímidamente el peliblanco mirando a la persona de al lado.

-No, es mi vecino de afrente.

-Nakahara Chuuya.- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable, Dazai le encanto esa expresión, por un momento le pareció que el chico brillaba como un extraño amanecer. El pelirrojo lo miro y Dazai instintivamente sonrió más, ya comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas acalambradas.- ¿Y tú eres?

Dazai ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente cuando vio al pelirrojo había tomado la decisión y ahora se daba cuenta que no iba a parar hasta cumplir su meta. Es por eso que respondió en un tono ligero, pero a la vez cargado de una intensidad que el pelirrojo no pudo captar.

-Tu futuro esposo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que has oído, mon peti, algún día seré tu esposo.- respondió con simpleza, había usado un término francés en su frase porque sintió que el chico tendría una afición por este idioma, si no ahora, en algún momento de su vida.

Se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono al frente del asiento de Chuuya, ignorando olímpicamente el tartamudeo de Atsushi que le pedía que se sentara de nuevo. El pelirrojo también se levantó, claramente con toda la intención de pegarle, pero Dazai no se fijó en eso, si no en lo adorablemente pequeño que era su futuro esposo, para el moreno era claro que el chico no llegaría a ser muy alto. Cuando el chico le iba a pegar, Dazai aprovecho de poner su dedo en sus suaves labios y callarlo.- Te advierto Chuuya~, mis predicciones nunca se equivocan.

-¡Muérete!- grito el pequeño pelirrojo pegándole.

Dazai cayó al suelo, pero no le importo, sentía efímero el dolor que le proporciono el golpe, ya que había encontrado algo demasiado interesante como para fijarse en algo tan mínimo con el dolor.

Lo último que pensó ante de perder la conciencia fue que el chico verdaderamente deslumbraba como un extraño amanecer.

* * *

Dazai se despertó, consiente que aún era muy temprano como para levantarse. Era extraño, desde que se había mudado con Chuuya al departamento que ambos compartian eran raras las ocasiones en que se levantaba antes del amanecer.

Consciente de esto, el castaño se movió de la cama y busco a tientas el cuerpo de su compañero, pero al sentir las sabanas descubrió que estas estaban vacías.

Abrió los ojos y vio que en la oscura habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada por una luz rojiza que entraba desdé el balcón y de la ventana, curioso, Dazai se levantó, busco atientas su boxer, se los puso y se encamino al balcón.

Allí encontró recargado en la barandilla a Chuuya, llevaba puesta su camisa blanca, lo que hacía que se viera muy adorable (y violable) a los ojos del castaño.

El moreno se acercó silenciosamente detrás del pelirrojo y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asustando por un instante a su pareja, pero luego de ver quien era, se relajó, incluso, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Chuuya suspiro, mirando fijamente el cielo, viendo cómo este comenzaba a teñir las nubes de un color rojizo.

-Buenos días- susurro Dazai.

-Buenos días…- murmuro Chuuya, aún no despegaba la vista del cielo.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta, pero se sentía curioso de saber que le respondería su pequeño perchero.

-La torre…el cielo…todo- murmuro en respuesta-…aun parece mentira.

-Pero lo es, todo es real.- hablo Dazai mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Chuuya y lo alzaba para que el pelirrojo viera el brillo en el cual resplandecía el anillo dorado que descansaba en su dedo anular.

Se habían casado, no por la iglesia (ya que ni Dazai ni Chuuya eran religiosos) si no por el civil. Habían tenido una pequeña fiesta, donde todos sus conocidos habían sido invitados. Fue divertido para Dazai, sobretodo la parte en donde sus amigos hablaron de su relación, con Odasaku comentando su extraña amistad con Dazai y como este conocía a Chuuya con lo que contaba el castaño, y que cuando lo conoció en persona, sabía que era la única persona que podía hacer feliz al castaño. También Akutagawa y Atsushi, quienes contaron momentos del pasado, momentos vergonzosos, tiernos y tristes (Atsushi hizo reír a todos cuando contó el momento en que se conocieron en el tren, o cuando Dazai se había leído un artículo relacionado con el horóscopo y como no dejo a Chuuya acercase a Tachihara por un mes). Incluso hablo la ancianita, quien relató que había conocido a la pareja en el metro y que ella había filmado cuando Dazai le pidió matrimonio, incluso mostro el video, para vergüenza de Chuuya.

Después de la fiesta, los novios se habían despedido de sus invitados (con una insinuación nada decorosa por parte del moreno) y entraron a su habitación, teniendo su primera noche como esposos.

Dazai miro el cielo, viendo como el amanecer rojo combinaba con la enorme estructura de la Torre Eiffel. Cambio su mirada y miro el perfil de Chuuya, quien había vuelto a mirar el cielo. Era hermoso como el pelo rojo de Chuuya resplandecía aún más con la luz del extraño amanecer.

-¿Sabías que los amaneceres rojos son raros?- Chuuya lo miro y negó. Dazai sonrió.- Los amaneceres normalmente son de un rosado claro, muy pocas veces se ve uno de color rojo.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Chuuya, mientras volvía a mirar el cielo, pero esta vez tomando la mano de Dazai.- ¿Te sonaría extraño si te digo que me parece mucho más hermoso este amanecer?

-Para nada, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.- murmuro Dazai mientras tomaba la cintura del pelirrojo y lo alzaba, haciendo que instintivamente las piernas del hombre más pequeño rodeara su cintura.

Dazai suspiro, viendo el rostro alzado de Chuuya.

-Te amo.- susurro las palabras que hace un tiempo siempre les costó pronunciar, y que ahora parecía ser tan simples, pero tan cargadas de sentimientos que se preguntó si eran suficientes para describir su amor.

-Lo sé, también te amo.- susurro Chuuya, acariciando el rostro del moreno, para luego bajar la cabeza y comenzar a repartir pequeños besos húmedos y mordidas por el cuello vendado.

El moreno suspiro y alza la barbilla del pelirrojo, acercando sus rostros para besar sus labios en un beso lento. Pronto Dazai muerde el labio inferior de Chuuya, y aprovecha el pequeño quejido de dolor que este suelta para profundizar el beso. Mientras tanto las manos del moreno recorren de arriba a abajo la espalda del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a su trasero.

Chuuya suelta un gemido apenas audible y Dazai ya no puede soportarlo, aun teniendo las piernas de Chuuya alrededor de su cintura, hace su camino hacia la habitación.

Tira al pelirrojo sobre la cama (sabe que tal vez fue un poco brusco, pero también sabe que en este momento a Chuuya no le importa) y presiona su cuerpo sobre el más pequeño, dejando que lo único que lo separe en este momento sea la escasa ropa que tienen.

Dazai roza su cadera contra la de Chuuya, creando fricción, en respuesta el pelirrojo suelta un gemido, que trata de ocultar mordiéndose el labio.

-¿He~? ¿Por qué ocultas sus gemidos, señor Dazai~?- pregunto con diversión el moreno, volviendo a mover la cadera.

Chuuya suelta otro gemido, pero eso no evita que sonría de la misma forma que lo hace Dazai.

-Tal vez porque el señor Nakahara aún no ha hecho nada que amerite para que escuche mis gemidos…

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?- murmuro el moreno mientras desabrocha la camisa que llevaba puesta su esposo. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando ve que el pelirrojo no llevaba nada debajo de ella. –Hay que remediar eso.

Comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos húmedos por el cuello y hombros, bajando hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo con mordisquear y chupar ambos pezones. Se delito cuando comenzó a escuchar los pequeños suspiros que soltaba el pelirrojo de vez en cuando, pero aun no era suficiente.

Dazai dejo de torturar la sensible piel de los pezones y siguió bajando, repartiendo besos por todo su camino. Se entretuvo un rato pasando la lengua en el ombligo de su esposo, de quien lograba sentir como se reía y retorcía.

Siguió bajando, hasta llegar ver el miembro necesitado del pelirrojo, sin embargo paso de largo, sintió como Chuuya soltó un gemido lastimero, pero lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Como el camino se veía obstruido por la cama, Dazai tomo los muslos de Chuuya y los separo mientras lo alzaba, dejando a la vista todo lo que tenía oculto su esposo.

Se acercó y comenzó a lamer y a morder la cara interna del muslo derecho, dejando la blanca piel con marcas moradas.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer señor Nakahara? Temo decirle que me desilusiona.- sintió la mano de Chuuya acariciar sus cabellos marrones, como si lo acariciara con lastima.

Dazai levanto la cara y miro desafiante a Chuuya.

-Ni siquiera he comenzado Señor Dazai.- se levantó y acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo, dejando sus labios a una tortuosa pequeña distancia.- Una vez que lo haga, rogaras y gritaras tan alto mi nombre que todos en este hotel sabrán cómo me llamo.

Dazai apoyo su mano al lado de la cara del pelirrojo y utilizo todo su peso en ella, admirando el desorden que era Chuuya, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y el pelo en su cara. Si, su esposo en verdad era hermoso, como el raro amanecer que vio cuando tenía doce años.

Dejando un corto y para nada satisfactorio beso, el castaño volvió a bajar hasta los muslos del pelirrojo, pero en vez de seguir mordisqueando la blanca piel del muslo (como Chuuya pensaba que lo haría) Dazai paso su lengua por su entrada, llenándola de saliva. Sin advertencia, metió tres dedos en la entrada de Chuuya, logrando que soltara un gemido que no puede identificar si fue provocado por el dolor o placer.

Dazai comienza a mover sus dedos, a veces separándolos y otras moviéndolos en sincronización. Chuuya mueve su cadera, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el castaño. En un momento Chuuya suelta un grito, claramente de placer, es en ese momento que Dazai sabe que ha tocado su próstata.

El castaño sigue torturando ese punto, escuchando como cada vez Chuuya gime más fuerte su nombre, suplicando por más. Sigue moviendo sus dedos, pero cuando ve que el movimiento de cadera del pelirrojo se vuelve más frenético, pará, satisfecho con escuchar el gemido claramente lastimero de su esposo.

-E-estúpido…Dazai… ¿Por qué…paras…?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por nada Chuuya~

Y sin más preámbulos, penetra de una al pelirrojo, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo.

-¡OSAMU!-Chuuya jadea y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que clava sus uñas en la espalda de Dazai, rasgando y manchando algunas venadas de rojo, pero el castaño apenas lo siente.

-Si… ¿Señor Dazai~?- jadea también él.

-Muévete…- susurra el pelirrojo mientras atrae hacia si el cuerpo del moreno y oculta su rostro en el hombro de este.

-¿Qué~? No te oigo Chuuya~

-Muévete…-volvió a susurrar. Como vio que el moreno no se movía, separo su cara de su hombro y grito- ¡MUEVETE! ¿ACASO NO DIJSITE QUE ME HARIAS GRITAR TU NOMBRE HASTA QUE CADA PERSONA LO SUPIERA? PUES BUENO, MUEVETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

-Bueno Chuuya, solo tenías que pedir por favor, pero viendo que tan necesitado estas, lo dejare pasar por esta vez~

Y sin nada más que decir comenzó a mover su cadera en un vaivén lento y tortuoso, hablaba en serio cuando le dijo a Chuuya que lograría que rogara por más.

En un punto Dazai logra nuevamente rozar la próstata, haciendo que Chuuya suelte un gemido diciendo su nombre, arque su espalda y que suelte palabras incompletas he incoherentes. Y Dazai lo hace, vuelve a rozar ese punto, en un ritmo demasiado tortuoso incluso para él.

-¡Dazai!... ¡Osamu!... ¡aggh!...más…más…

Dazai ya no puede aguantar más, toma las piernas de Chuuya y las alza hasta dejarlas en sus hombros. En esta posición el moreno puede empujar un poco más, y a un ritmo más rápido.

Pronto ninguno de los dos pueden más y Dazai comienza a masturbar el miembro necesitado de Chuuya, mientras movía con más fuerza la cadera. A este ritmo ambos rápidamente llegan al final, al éxtasis total.

El moreno se queda quieto, en la misma posición, viendo abajo suyo como el pelirrojo trata de regular su respiración. Chuuya sonríe y pasa las manos por el cabello de Dazai, el cual se encuentra húmedo.

Dazai, ya sin poder aguantar su propio peso se deja caer al lado de Chuuya, saliendo del interior del pelirrojo. El hombre más pequeño se remueve y se acurruca en los brazos del moreno, quien apenas logra taparlos con las sabanas antes de rodear a su esposo y también acurrucarse.

El moreno se queda escuchando la respiración tranquila de Chuuya, mientras acaricia su cabello y mira la luz de la venta, que de apoco va iluminando la habitación.

Mira a su esposo, y no puede evitar recordar el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, comparándolo con el amanecer que vio ese mismo día.

Chuuya no lo sabe, pero la razón de que le gustasen tanto los amaneceres era solo porque le recuerdan a él. Pero Dazai no se preocupa por eso, tiene toda la vida por adelante para ver más amaneceres de un extraño color rojo y poder comentárselo, por ahora solo se preocupa de abrazar más fuerte el cuerpo de su esposo y cerrar los ojos mientras murmura;

-Dulces sueños, esposo.

Fin de la Historia.

 **Hola, este es el fin de la historia.**

 **La verdad no pensaba escribir un lemon en esta historia, porque encontraba que la historia era tan tierna y graciosa que no me atrevía, así que el capítulo iba a llegar hasta donde Chuuya rodea con sus piernas la cintura de Dazai, pero luego pensé que con todo el yaoi que había leído, ya tenía asegurada mi entrada al infierno, así que no importaba si me ganaba la área VIP.**

 **AVISO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE: En media hora subo un especial, nos vemos~~~**

 **Datos que a Nadie le Interesa pero aun así lo Pongo:**

 **-Mientras escribía el capítulo, siempre estaba escuchado la canción Just One Yesterday de Fall Out Boy, me gusta mucho esta canción, sobretodo la frase "Daría todas mis mañanas por un solo ayer" Creo que es por eso que en este capítulo se recalca lo importantes que son los amaneceres para Dazai.**

 **-En sus noches de bodas Chuuya uso las orejas y cola de gato que Dazai le regalo cuando tenía 15 años.**

 **-Dazai y Chuuya se llaman con su apellido al otro, sin embargo en sus identificaciones mantienen sus apellidos. Simplemente es un juego que solo ellos conocen.**

 **-Oda y Ango se casaran poco tiempo después (Adivinen quien será el testigo~~)**

 **-La verdad no tengo información confirmada de que los amaneceres rojos sean raros, simplemente me base en los amaneceres que veía cuando me dirigía al colegio, todos eran rosados y solo una vez logre ver uno rojo y cuando se lo pregunte a mi papá, él me dijo que los amaneceres rojos eran raros.**

 **-Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon yaoi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Especial**

 **Primera Parte:**

Dazai se encontraba en un bar, era común, siendo él un estudiante de preparatoria viniera a ese lugar. No tomaba, el castaño había probado alguna que otra bebida alcohólica y definitivamente no le gustaba, así que se conformaba con tomar jugo de piña.

Dazai espero, sabiendo que hoy tendría que venir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la puerta del bar se abriera y revelará a un adulto joven de cabello rojo.

Se llamaba Oda Sakunosuke, o como le gustaba Dazai llamarlo, Odasaku.

-Oh…Dazai, me sorprende verte por aquí.

-Hola Odasaku.- el castaño sonrió- A mí no.

Odasaku era profesor de literatura japonesa en la preparatoria que asistía Dazai, sin embargo, Oda y Dazai se habían conocido antes de que el castaño entrara a la preparatoria.

Fue por una coincidencia, Odasaku se encontraba en el bar, cuando el moreno fue a la barra a preguntar si servían cloro, ya que según el castaño, su futuro esposo se estaba demorando demasiado en sus vacaciones en Francia y que lo más probable es que se había encontrado un francés con el cual contraer matrimonio.

Oda intrigado pregunto porque se refería a esa persona como futuro esposo.

-¿No es obvio? En ocho años más me voy a casar con él.

-Entonces deberías llamarlo comprometido.

-Sip, así debería ser, pero Chuuya y yo aún ni siquiera somos novios.

Con eso, el moreno se había marchado, dejando aún más en la intriga a Oda, quien al regresar a su casa y acostar a sus hijos, le comento a su pareja lo que le había ocurrido.

Ingenuamente creyó que solo era un episodio aislado, que nunca volvería ver al castaño con vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Pero se equivocó.

Con el tiempo se había vuelto a encontrar en el mismo lugar, y terminaron entablando una extraña amistad, en donde se hablaban de cosas sin mucho sentido, y en algunas pocas ocasiones de problemas, aunque normalmente era el más viejo de los dos que se lo contaba al castaño cuando este insistía en el tema.

De eso ya habían pasado casi dos años.

Por eso Oda se sorprendió cuando escucho lo que le dijo Dazai.

-Odasaku, necesito que me des un concejo.- el tono que uso era tan serio que el pelirrojo solo asintió y espero.- ¿Cómo le digo a Chuuya que quiero tener relaciones sexuales con él?

Fue un alivio para Oda no haber bebido de su bebida cuando el castaño le dijo eso, se hubiera atragantado.

-Dazai, estoy completamente seguro que no soy yo a quien deberías preguntarle eso.

-Pero necesito dos opiniones. Ya tengo la opinión de mi tutor, ahora solo me falta la tuya.

-¿Por qué no te conformas con lo que te dijo tu tutor?

-Porque estoy totalmente seguro que mi tutor moja las bragas por el director de la escuela.

Ahora no tuvo la misma suerte, esta vez se encontraba bebiendo de su trago, así que no fue nada sorprendente para Oda que el líquido se fuera a la vía equivocada y terminara atragantándose. El pelirrojo golpeo un poco su pecho antes de incluso poder decir algo.

-Dazai, te aseguro que no me interesa saber por quién moja las bragas tu tutor, incluso, no me quiero imaginar a tu tutor en bragas.

-Pero Odasaku, estoy segurísimo, lo he visto hablar con el director por lo menos una vez al día…-Odasaku le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero el menor la ignoro-…por dos semanas.

-Dazai…-Oda suspiro, sabía que regañarlo no servía, así que prefirió volver al tema original que desato la declaración del moreno sobre su tutor.-… ¿Por qué quieres mi consejo?

Dazai sonrió, olvidando por un momento su teoría.

-Porque quiero tener dos puntos de vista.- respondió nuevamente mientras miraba su vaso- Ya le pregunte a mi tutor y el respondió que la mejor manera era ser directo y secuéstralo, que Chuuya me amaba tanto que se resistiría un poco, pero que luego me pediría por más.- Dazai le dio una sonrisa maliciosa- Es por eso que creo que moja sus bragas por el director, quiere que el director lo secuestre y le haga cosas impuras~

Oda suspiro, sabiendo que el moreno no iba a dejar su teoría hasta que la escuchara completa. Por suerte parecía que ya había terminado.

-Y ahora quiero tu punto de vista, ya tengo el de mi tutor, ahora quiero el tuyo.

-Bueno…se sutil.

En verdad ni Oda sabía que quería decir con eso.

-¿Sutil? ¿Cómo una insinuación?- pregunto Dazai.

-Si…

-¡Gracias Odasaku!

Grito el moreno entusiasmado, mientras se iba del bar. Oda simplemente negó con la cabeza, pago por su trago y se fue a su casa, siendo recibido por sus hijos y un Ango con delantal rosa (originalmente era blanco, pero Sakura metió su gorra rosa favorita y el delantal quedo así)

Después de comer con su familia y acostar a todos sus hijos, le comento a Ango sobre su extraña conversación con Dazai.

-Eres un idiota.- respondió el de lentes cuando Oda termino de contar su relato.

-¿Por qué?

-Dazai incluso si intenta ser sutil, no lo será. Lo más probable es que le haga muchas insinuaciones sexuales, y si el chico no le entiende, Dazai se lo dirá, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Oh…-no había pasado esa situación en la mente de Oda.- Entonces hubiera sido mejor que lo secuestrara.

-Exactamente, es más del estilo de Dazai.- Ango utilizo su dedo medio para acomodarse los lentes.- Ahora solo hay que esperar el resultado.

Odasaku asintió, mientras abrazaba a su pareja y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

.

.

.

 **Segunda Parte:**

-Quisiera ser pechero para poder sentir el interior de tu sombrero.

-¿Mmm…? ¿De qué hablas Dazai?- pregunto Chuuya mientras seguía leyendo los apuntes de la materia que tenía en su cuaderno.

Dazai ignoro su pregunta, y siguió con su misión, poco le importaba que estuvieran en el metro y en la hora punta de la tarde.

-¿Eres un conejo? Porque me gustaría atacarte con mi Dazaiconda.

-Dazai, estoy seguro que no hay ninguna anaconda en Japón…

-Chuuya, me gustaría ser el vino que se derrama en tu sombrero.

-¿Qué tienes contra los sombreros?- Nada, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado concentrado estudiando como para prestar atención a las palabras del moreno.

-Chuuya~ ¿Tienes un sombrero? porque me gustarían tenerlo sobre mi perchero.- pero Dazai no se rendiría, incluso si tiene que usar la misma frase pero con un sentido diferente.

-Mmm…los percheros son para los sombreros…

-Chuu-ya~ Se te ve bien esa ropa que llevas puesta, pero se vería mejor rasgada en el suelo de mi habitación.

Ahora sí, el pelirrojo levanto la mirada de su cuaderno y miro enojado a Dazai.

-¿HE? ¡Ni loco dejo que me rompas la ropa!

-¿Pero que hay sobre tenerla en el suelo?

-Tampoco.

-…Chuuya… ¿Entendiste algo de lo que te dije?...

-Por supuesto que no. Todo lo que dijiste fue idioteces sin sentido.

-…Chuuya…- Dazai dijo en un tono bajo, el pelirrojo le iba a contestar, pero la oscura mirada del moreno hizo que sus palabras no pudieran salir de su garganta.-…Quise ser sutil, pero ya que es claro que tienes una inteligencia inferior a la de un perro, te diré los cosas claras. Te voy a secuestrar. Nos vamos a bajar en mi estación, nos vamos a ir directo a mi casa (no te preocupes, mi tutor tuvo que salir "casualmente" a un negocio), nos encerraremos en mi habitación y vamos a tener sexo toda la noche. En verdad lo siento Chuuya, tenía toda la intensión de que nuestra primera vez fuera tierna y muy romántica, pero no te voy a mentir. Te va a doler en el principio, pero luego…suplicaras, rogaras, y gritaras por más…

Luego de decir estas palabras, Dazai tomo la mano de Chuuya y lo arrastro fuera del tren, sin considerar que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de morir por toda la sangre que se estaba juntando en su cabeza, y para que mentir, por la excitación de escuchar esa explicación tan cerca de su oído, haciendo que imaginara cosas que ningún adolecente debería imaginar a su edad.

.

.

.

 **Tercera Parte:**

Después de pasar dos días del secuestro de Dazai, Chuuya aun sentía las consecuencias de su encuentro.

Era sorprendente para el pelirrojo que aun pasadas 48 horas de estar en la habitación de Dazai su espalda baja seguía doliéndole, haciendo que fuera casi imposible caminar, por suerte el efecto era de menor intensidad que el primer día.

Llego temprano ese día al colegio, llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia puesto, ya que su primera hora era de esta materia.

Chuuya vago por los pasillos del colegio, aún faltaba algunas unos minutos para que llegaran las mayoría de los estudiantes, y que comenzaran las clases.

Entre los pasillos vio pasar a su profesor de Literatura Japonesa, que iba en dirección contraria a él, hacia la sala de profesores.

-Buenos días profesor.- saludo, mientras seguía por su camino.

-Bueno días Nakahara.- le devolvió el saludo el profesor, pero en vez de seguir, se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a Chuuya.

-¿Profesor…?

Oda se acercó al pelirrojo, tomo el cierre de la chaqueta y lo cerro. Chuuya lo miro confundido.

-Nakahara, es mejor que evites hacer gimnasia por hoy, si alguien ve esos moretones en tu cuello no dudarán en decir algo.- comento Oda viendo como el pelirrojo pasaba de la confusión a la vergüenza.- Le diré a la profesora Tsukiyomi que estas enfermo y que tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Chuuya simplemente sintió, sin poder decir nada por toda la vergüenza que sentía en su cuerpo, con paso rígido y rápido, se dirigió a la enfermería.

Odasaku simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la sala de profesores.

En el camino se encontró con Dazai, el moreno caminaba dando saltitos en vez de cuándo y tarareando una canción desconocida para Oda.

-¡Muy buenos días Odasaku!

-Buenas Dazai…

-Oye ¿has visto a Chuuya?

-Sí, lo acabo de mandar a enfermería.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, al parecer tuvo un accidente que lo dejo con dolor en la cadera y unos moretones y mordidas en el cuello y pecho. ¿Sabes tú lo que le paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Nop~ para nada~- respondió Dazai mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- Oye Odasaku, no te lo comente cuando nos vimos, pero últimamente he tenido mucha fiebre, no creo que pueda asistir a la clase de la profesora Tsukiyomi ¿Le puedes decir por mí que fui a la enfermería a descansar?

-Lo siento, pero no hago favores cuando estoy en el trabajo.- respondió en tono aburrido Odasaku.

-Lo sé, eras una de las personas más justas que conozco, es por eso que te quería comentar que tengo una mesa reservada en un cómodo restauran, que se encuentra al frente del Hotel Tsuki. Además conozco una niñera Fujoshi que le encantaría cuidar de tus hijos toda la noche~~

Oda lo miro, sabiendo que no se podía negar ante eso.

-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿no?- comento en un tono resignado.

-Iba ser tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que lo preferirías pasar con tu familia ese día ¿No?

Odasaku asintió.

-La doctora Yosano hoy no va estar en la enfermería hasta medio día, tenía unos trámites que hacer. Sera mejor que órdenes todo.

-La mesa está reservada para el viernes a las ocho y media.- Dazai sonrió- Espero que te diviertas~~

Y así el moreno se encamino hacia la enfermería, donde el pequeño pelirrojo no sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

.

.

Hubo una cosa que Dazai no le dijo, además de la cena también estaba incluida una habitación del Hotel Tsuki, todo muy romántico.

Aunque claro, Odasaku no se quejó.

 **Fin de Capítulo Especial.**

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo especial y la historia en sí. Espero que le allá gustado mucho y que no se sientan desilusionadas por el final y el capítulo especial.**

 **Yo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron, votaron y leyeron mi historia, en serio, si no fuera por sus comentarios nunca hubiera escrito un segundo capítulo, ni un tercero, ni un cuarto, ni mucho menos publicado tan seguido. En serio, estoy muy agradecida.**

 **Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, hasta entonces.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
